Sith Holocrons
The Sith Holocrons is a historical archive of the New Sith Order. Text of the Archive Sith civilization can be traced back in the Cyberverse, well before the foundation of the Sith Order. In the birth of the Cyberverse, the Sith came in only as individuals, not necessarily united under a single organization such as the New Sith Order. Sith had always existed in Alliances, characterized as those that have willingness to compete, to spur about innovation. Only in March of 2009 that the Sith decided that the Cyberverse became too complacent, overwhelmed with ideals such as peace and wanton friendships. Only then did the Sith decided to unite and form a New Order under the sovereign lord Ivan Moldavi. Emergence of the Sith Upon the eve of the New Sith Order's creation, the Cyberverse had already born witness to countless wars and the rise and fall of innumerable alliances. At this time, the Cyberverse was stagnant, controlled by the hegemonic state of the New Pacific Order. It was in this context that the infamous Ivan Moldavi founded the New Sith Order in an effort to challenge the Cyberverse's arbitrary norms. And so, on March 5, 2009, Moldavi announced the creation of the New Sith Order within the Brown Team, as well as an agreement with the Siberian Tiger Alliance for them to be the temporary protectors of the Sith. The Mushroom Kingdom was also important in protecting the fledging Sith. Milestones in the Rise of the New Sith Order *Within one week of the Order’s existence, the Alliance had reached the 2 million NS milestone. The Sith drew in members from all corners of Planet Bob, a diverse group of individuals under a single ideology. *Within two weeks, the New Sith Order and Carpe Diem announced the Terra Cotta Pact, an ambitious project to further Brown Unity. *The Imperium of Man joined the Pact a few weeks subsequently. The latest addition to Terra Cotta, the Incorporated City-States of Brengstklau, joined in early September. *On April 19th, the Sith and the Galactic Republic signed a Mutual Defense and Option Aggression Pact, cementing more allies for the Sith within Brown. Frostbite; The Treaty of Rhen Var On May 25 of 2009, the New Sith Order, New Polar Order, Siberian Tiger Alliance and the Liquor Cabinet (currently defunct) signed onto the formation of a new bloc: Frostbite. Though not surprising that former Polaris Emperors would work together to form a new bloc, joining Frostbite put the Sith into a unique political situation within the Cyberverse; they were a part of a corner of the Cyberverse that allowed them to propel their own ideology without the influence of any major political force such as the Pacifican Hegemony or the Karma Coalition. Central Defense Corps War Early on, a few members of the NSO left. These members cited that they did not take a liking to Sith government. Subsequently, they created the Central Defense Corps. A few weeks later, Sith government determined that the Central Defense Corps were committing espionage against the Sith. Immediately, the Dark Lord Moldavi declared a state of war between the New Sith Order and the Central Defense Corps. On April 17 of 2009, white peace was declared between the two alliances. Karma In late April, the Hegemonic forces of Pacifica, and the opposing forces of the Karma Coalition, clashed in the largest nuclear war the Cyberverse had seen to that date. Dark Lord Moldavi was intent on keeping the Sith out of the war, as they had no real reason to fight for either sides’ ideology. However, the Sith had an official duty to defend the Siberian Tiger Alliance, as per their Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact. When Molon Labe attacked the Siberian Tiger Alliance, the Sith were bound to enter the war against Molon Labe. Furthermore, the Sith felt that they had owed an unofficial honor debt to the Mushroom Kingdom, as was referenced in the Sith’s declaration of war against Molon Labe. As the war waged on, The Phoenix Federation and the DOOM Alliance declared war against the Sith in defense of Molon Labe. On May 6, 2009, the forces of The Phoenix Federation surrendered to the New Sith Order, with nothing but a reparation bill of one dollar. Though seemingly strange, this reparation figure was meant to emphasize the Sith's policy of giving white peace to their foes: by charging but one dollar in reparations, the Order set themselves into a context of extorting the defeated TPF for exorbitant amounts of money and then shattered that context by requesting only one dollar. Molon Labe and DOOM surrendered subsequent to The Phoenix Federation on that same day. Despite their involvement, it should be noted that the Sith were not a part of the Karma coalition. They refused to ascribe to the political message of the Karma nations, and acted only when the defense of their allies – allies on paper or otherwise – were threatened. Rebuilding Damages from the war were not heavy, thus the rebuilding effort from the Sith was smooth. However, there were a couple of internal changes from this time period. Sometime near the conception of the Order, it was decided that the Council of War and the Council of Finance would be fused into the Council of War and Economic Development. In the postwar rebuilding, it was seen that such council was relatively inefficient at getting tasks completed. It was then decided by the Darth Council that the council would be defused into two separate councils of war and finance. Other administrative changes involved the abolishing of the Council of Internal Affairs by the Sith Lord Heft, also known as Darth Hippo. Internal Affairs had fell into collapse at such time due to multiple reasons, including the lack of a strong leader within the council. The Darth Council took charge of the responsibilities of Internal Affairs, divvying up between individual Sith Lords. Brown Disagreements Attempting to solidify Brown Unity was no easy task. When the Sith claimed their home in the Brown Sphere, several older brown alliances took issues with the Sith's attempt at Brown Unity through the Terra-Cotta Pact. These alliances were the 57th Overlanders and the Coalition of Independent Nations. Much of the disagreements involved the specific approach to Brown Unity. On a personal level, it would appear that the leaders of 57th simply had a distaste for the leaders of the Sith and for their history. Patterns of distrust and dislike thus appeared in both alliance embassies. Attempts at reconciliation were made, but came to no fruition. In any case, such disagreements continue to stall Brown Unity plans to this day. During the months of summer, the Amber Accords bloc initiated a pan-Brown conference for all alliances in that team. For the Sith, they chose the then Sith Marauder Lintwad to represent the Order at the conference. The three month long endeavor ended only in failure as tensions between the Sith and the 57th increased once again. The then Sith Master Heggo, at the partial directive of the then Sith Lord Doppelganger, sent recruitment messages to members of the 57th in act of defiance toward their political obstructionism. In response to this, the 57th showed still less interest in the goals of the conference and behaved most indecorously. In addition, the treaty produced by the conference ended up being dubious at best. Many alliances left the conference, including CoIN, the 57th, Silence, and GATO. The Sith decided to leave as well. The continued efforts by the New Sith Order toward Brown Unity thus have been arduous and cautious, with the Sith facing many difficulties as one of the few remaining voices which care about Brown Unity. Recruitment Controversy In July, then Sith Master Marauder Heggo and Sith Lord Doppelganger sent mass recruitment messages to several well known neutral alliances, such as the Green Protection Agency, The Democratic Orderand the Green Old Party. These messages were sent in order to highlight various arbitrary norms within the Cyberverse of the day, including the fear shown by other alliances at the idea of seeing their members exposed to new ideas as well as the flawed assumptions underpinning neutral foreign policies. In the open debate that followed, some other alliances were outraged by this course of action. Though the Sith ultimately reconciled themselves with all of the involved alliances, they issued an open challenge to other alliances to recruit from their ranks, and did not back down from their principled stances on the ideas they challenged. Republic of Allied Defenses War Mid-August, the Republic of Allied Defenses posted a thread on the Open World Forums, announcing a declaration of war against the Cyberverse. In the thread, the then Master Sith Marauder of War Anthony joined the multitudes of posters challenging the Republic of Allied Defenses to deliver on what they promised: to actually declare war on him. Subsequent to this, a Republic of Allied Defenses member actually declared war on Darth Anthony. The Sith, taking this attack seriously, responded with a declaration of war against the Republic of Allied Defense alliance. Controversy followed as alliances debated on whether or not the declaration of war was a reasonable act by the Sith. The debate was evenly split on both sides, however the war quickly ground to a halt within two days, as RAD was granted peace after offering to fulfill the only term requested: to issue Anthony an apology. Moldavi Doctrine In August of 2009, the Dark Lord Moldavi presented to the Cyberverse the new Moldavi Doctrine. The doctrine explained, among other things, that it was the inherent sovereign right of the Sith to declare war on any Alliance they wished, whether or not they had the treaty obligation to do so. The majority of the Cyberverse applauded this doctrine, though a few disregarded this principle as “common sense”; some others dismissed the entire principle of it. The philosophy behind it was to inform the Cyberverse that all alliances had this right, whether they recognize it or not. As its original drafter Darth Heggo noted, the Doctrine's importance challenged the commonly and mistakenly held believe that treaties are somehow a requirement to defend friends or to wage a just war. Though the treaty does not reject the importance of maintaining treaty relationships with friends, the doctrine clearly establishes that treaties are neither necessary nor of chief importance when it comes to declaring aggressive or defensive wars. Restructuring the Order In the month of October, Ivan Moldavi announced his ascension to the throne of Sith Emperor. He appointed Doppelganger as Dark Lord of the Sith, his second in command. For some time, the Sith had been without an organization that manages the internal affairs of the sovereign Order. The Darth Council had been responsible for recruitment and propaganda since the abolishing of the Council of Internal Affairs (now known as the Council of Propaganda and Indoctrination). However, the capabilities of the Darth Council to manage such a large jurisdiction, while at the same time running the rest of the Alliance, had diminished. As a result, recruitment slowed, and activity quieted down. In September of 2009, there were several key members that pressed for the renewal of an Internal Affairs Council. The Darth Council obliged to this, and allowed forth a challenge for the Master Sith Marauder of such Council. In the end, Krunk the Darth Angry Nun, achieved victory over LintWad and began putting the Council of Internal Affairs to use. The rebirth of Internal Affairs provided a new avenue for which the Order would continue to grow. By the month of November, the New Sith Order had surpassed the 4 million NS benchmark. In the Council of War (now known as the Council of Aggressive Negotiations), Anthony continued his efforts in producing an efficient Sith war machine. By this time, he had reorganized a great deal of the Sith army, implemented several warchest requirements, and appointed competent commanders. The Sith have always believed in upwards mobility for those who take initiative and have proven themselves. To these ends, in October, 2009, Ivan Moldavi announced his ascension to the throne of Sith Emperor. He appointed Doppelganger as Dark Lord of the Sith, his second in command. All positions, including those of Sith Lords, Dark Lord, and Emperor could now be challenged. LintWad, then the Master Marauder of the Council of Lies, successfully challenged Esukaresu for the position of Sith Lord, being the first individual to do so. New Friendships It had always been the intent of the Sith not to make too many allies, not to collect too many treaties. The Sith have always been distrustful of the notion of “good allies” as many treaty partners have frequently shown to be unreliable at best. Instead, the Council of Lies, previously known as the Council of Foreign Affairs, had the goal of cementing good friendships with a few trustworthy allies. In November, the Sith had finally cemented their relationship with Hydra and formed the Nine Headed Sith Mutal Defense Pact with them. In early December, the Sith and the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization exemplified their friendship to the Open World Forums by announcing the Dove Doctrine, a Mutual Defense Pact. On January 1st, the Sith and the Independent Republic of Orange Nations had also finally concluded their diplomatic efforts and produced the Sith Republic Mutal Defense And Optional Aggression Pact. Dark Fist Dispute The Sith, like any other arch villain, were very much resented by several alliances. Of these alliances that have had heated arguments with the Sith was a small alliance known as Dark Fist, led by Starcraftmatzer. The dispute began between Dark Lord Doppelganger and a member of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations. This led to a heated debate in which Doppelganger threatened the Commonwealth with war. As the tensions flared, Starcraftmatzer – notable for having maintained a long and now obscure grudge with various leaders of the Sith - made an alliance announcement in the Open World Forums, citing several reasons for why the “New Sith Order should be destroyed.” This caused an outrage amongst the Sith and their allies. The prospect of war drew closer as the dispute grew larger. Upon coming back from his leave for the holidays, Emperor Moldavi took charge of the situation. Dismissing the thread as a joke, he posted a thread formally accepting Starcraftmatzer’s apologies on the matter. Though Starcraftmatzer opted to later deny his apology, the issue began to die out. Even as this was just resolving, however, a government member of the Random Insanity Alliance issued an informal challenge to the New Sith Order. The challenge was for a one versus one alliance wide war. Emperor Moldavi promptly accepted this offer. Surprised by this acceptance, the Random Insanity Alliance had to conduct an internal poll about whether or not they should go to war. After three days of deliberation, the Random Insanity Alliance denied the challenge of war and chastised their leader, only to later join the alliances of the Superfriends and the Complaints and Grievances in the Blue Balls War. Later, the New Sith Order and the Siberian Tiger Alliance decided that their foreign political agenda were no longer well aligned. As such, Frostbite was dissolved with the Tigers and the Sith leaving on amicable terms. Polaris and the Sith Order, however, kept their treaty with each other. Second Unjust War The Second Unjust War saw the second participation of the Sith in a large scaled conflict, the first time being the Karma War. When Polaris initiated its war against the \m/ alliance, it was agreed upon that the New Sith Order would not enter the war until a certain amount of Alliances counter attacked Polaris. When FoK went into war against Polaris, it was called upon the Sith to attack them back. Several alliances came into the defense of FOK! and attacked the Sith as well. One of these was Farkistan, who the Sith would become embroiled with war throughout the entire conflict. During this initial phase of the conflict, the Sith saw their former Siberian Tiger comrades under attack by the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations. While they certainly had no political obligation to do so, the New Sith Order declared war on the Commonwealth in defense of the Tigers. After an extended period of combat in which the New Sith Order received little assistance from its allies, Polaris declared white peace with \m/ and all other combatants without securing peace for the Sith- despite that they entered the war in Polaris' defense. This white peace event also unfortunately coincided with the Independent Republic of Orange Nations’ and The Order of the Paradox’s preemptive strike against the Complaints and Grievances Union. This helped to keep the Sith in a war with Fark and other Superfriends bloc alliances such as the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, with whom the Siberian Tiger Alliance also independently found peace, and the Global Order of Darkness. Despite their unrelenting attacks on the New Sith Order, Sith morale had never been higher and continued to remain as such throughout the remainder of the war. Over the course of this war, Polaris was eventually shamed into reentering the war to defend the Sith. However, they only declared war on GOD in what then Polaris Emperor Almighty Grub would describe to God's leader xiphosis as being a token war. Eventually, Polaris opted to declare war on an alliance fighting on the Sith's side of the conflict and later declared peace with the New Sith Order's attackers in the Global Order of Darkness, resulting in the New Sith Order opting to dissolve its treaty with Polar. After what accumulated to be one month of sustained war against several alliances, an enemy coalition which outnumbered them roughly 12:1, the Sith eventually were forced to admit defeat to the combined forces of their enemies. The surrender terms only to drink and review a glass of milk, as well as pay one dollar in reparations. However, as Sith Emperor Moldavi had promised the alliance that he would not surrender, he abdicated and put the then Dark Lord LintWad to the throne of Emperor. Moldavi is currently a Prophet of a Dark Side, an advisor to the Darth Council and to the Emperor. It is the quintessential equivalent of an Imperator Emeritus. The New Sith Order, receiving peace, focused on a new era. Although badly damaged, and many dead, their passion and will grew ever stronger. A core powerful group of Sith remained in the aftermath, intent on rebuilding the Order and furthering it even further than before. The Six Million Dollar War In the beginning of August of 2010, the New Sith Order, still fairly reeling from the horrors of war found itself embroiled in yet another conflict. In a momentary lapse of judgement, a long standing member of the NSO mistakenly ordered the immediate aid of a much sought rogue nation. The allied forces of Ragnarok and Superfriends quickly confronted the NSO about the matter at hand but within hours the damage was done. The SuperFriends bloc put forth no attempt at true diplomacy, relying rather on their united hatred for the NSO. War was declared and the entire combined bloc in addition to the Veridian Entente came down upon the Order. Two and a half weeks passed as the NSO took it's punches. With a new wave of destruction pouring over their nations every night, the diplomats of the Sith and their friends worked tirelessy to reach a solution and end the war. On August the 23rd, Emperor Lintwad formally surrendered the NSO to the remainding combatants of the war with an apology and promise of a beer review. Ascension of Heggo On September the 10th, Emperor Lintwad stood down from his position and appointed Heggo his successor. Ascension of Heft On November 20th of 2010, Emperor Heggo resigned from his position and appointed Heft as the new Emperor of the NSO. While controversy surrounded the choice of successor due to Heft's part in the Six Million Dollar War, time proved it was the right decision. Emperor Heft inherited a NSO that was morally weakened and confused about it's direction. Move to White During the Winter, the Emperor took one of the largest turns in the history of the Order and moved the alliance off the brown sphere and onto the white one. This represented a change in previous NSO policy and desire to rebuild the brown team, as it was abandoned by all other worthwhile nations. The shift in policy represented not only a dropping of a false hope from the NSO's wishlist but also began an economic revival within the Order. The DoomHouse War In early 2011 high ranking officials of the New Polar Order were caught attempting to infiltrate other alliances. VE, Poison Clan and many others declared war on the NpO over this and it quickly spiralled into another world war. With both sides evenly matched for the time being and no official treaties requiring their action, the New Sith Order stood neutral. One week into the stalemate, the combined forces of DoomHouse, FAN and \m/ declared on the New Pacific Order. This automatically triggered the NSO's defensive clause with the NPO and so they entered the war, declaring on GOONS. Their war against a numerically and financially stronger opponent was well noted. Despite numerous other alliances fighting GOONS, the NSO was the only group who managed to put a dent in their side. The Order, along with it's allies in Terra Cotta, surrendered to GOONS on March 24th. The reparations paid for the war were $100,000,000 to GOONS in 4 months and a hostage in Rebel Virginia. Category:New Sith Order Category:Alliance histories